


Scribbles

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Embarrassment, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Most of the female students had crushes on Professor Lockhart... even Millicent Bulstrode.





	

~ Reviled Hearts ~

One of Lockhart's second-year students approached the professor's desk as the other students hurried to leave.

"Um, professor..." the girl began hesitantly. "I, uh... I uh..."

"Yes? Is there something I can help you with, Miss Bulstrode?" Gilderoy asked, flashing her a ridiculously charming smile.

"I, uh... I, uh... that is, when I turned in my homework, I kind of accidentally, uh, also, um, there was a page of notes for one of, uh, my other classes, kind of, um, stuck to the back of it, I think..." She trailed off and looked at him anxiously.

"Of course, of course," he replied offhandedly, sifting through the pile of homework papers on his desk. "We'll get you sorted out straight away. Ah, here it is."

There was indeed another piece of parchment stuck to the back of Millicent's homework, which Gilderoy peeled off without too much trouble (although there was one spot in the corner where dried ink held them together). He handed the second sheet back to her without so much as glancing at it, for which she was grateful.

After the student had fled the classroom, Gilderoy allowed his curiosity to get the better of him and turned her homework paper over. There on the back, was an impression of the writing from the other paper, backwards. Even backwards, he could recognize his own name, and he held up the back of the paper in front of a mirror in order to read it.

The notes looked like history of magic, an extremely boring subject... which was probably why the girl had amused herself in that class by scrawling _Mrs. Millicent Lockhart_ over and over in the margins.

~ end ~


End file.
